


Airplane Shenanigans

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Begging, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: In an airplane cruising to Australia, the two oldest do something that no one would ever expect them to do.





	Airplane Shenanigans

The plane was cruising over the Pacific Ocean on the way to Australia, and Kevin rubbed his eyes. He had sent AJ and Nick to bed earlier, and Brian soon followed. He and Howie had spent some time together, before the younger man went off to sleep as well. It was nearly 2am, and Kevin figured he might as well sleep. He walked into the bedroom, his cock at half mast, and he whimpered seeing Howie asleep, his shirt off. 

“God I want that thickness in my hole again” Kevin thought as he slid next to Howie in bed. He had made sure that Howie had room, and the other three were behind them. 

“Howie, you awake?” Kevin poked the younger man softly, grinding on his leg a bit. Howie opened an eye, and looked at the older man. 

“Now I am, what do you possibly want? I just saw you an hour ago” Howie asked sleepily, his cock stirring at the grinding Kevin was doing. 

“Want you to fill me please” Kevin pulled his pajama pants down, and pushed against Howie’s own covered cock. 

“You are going to be the death of me, you know that right?” Howie groaned softly, trying to stay quiet so that Brian, Nick, and AJ didn’t wake up. 

“What a way to go” Kevin snickered, and Howie shimmied his own pants down. 

“Want my cock in that hole?” Howie whispered. 

“Please Howie, please” Howie quietly moaned as he pushed his cock into Kevin’s loose hole, knowing that the two had fucked each other earlier that day. 

“Fuck I’ve missed that” Kevin sighed happily as he felt the thickness back in his hole. Howie rolled his eyes at his needy older brother. 

“You just had it six hours ago, you couldn’t have missed it that badly” Howie snarked as he flicked Kevin’s ear. 

“Well I did, sue me” Kevin whispered, and Howie groaned softly. He wanted to fuck the older man again, but he had AJ laying against his back. 

“Move to the edge of the bed, I want to move in and out. We have to be careful, AJ is right behind me” Howie spoke quietly, and Kevin nodded. The two moved as one, giving about a foot of space between Howie and AJ. 

“Thank god those three aren’t waking up” Kevin whimpered softly as Howie started moving in and out of him. It was proving difficult to not move the bed with Howie’s thrusts. 

“Howie, you need to go slower, we have the three musketeers behind you” Kevin quietly whined out, and Howie nodded, slowing his pace. The two quietly made love, Howie fucking the older man slowly and carefully. 

“God this is such a turn on, love the fact that you are fucking me with the other three behind us” Kevin whined softly out, and Howie grunted. 

“Yes because you really needed to be fucked at 2am Kevin. This is exactly what I wanted to do tonight” Howie growled softly, and Kevin chuckled innocently. 

“You didn’t have to go along with it. You thinking with your cock again bro?” Kevin moaned as Howie leaned down, attacking his neck with sucks and licks. 

“Fuck….” Kevin whimpered out, as Howie never stopped his movements, and he felt Howie’s cock grow in his hole. 

“Like that Kev, damn you been craving that all night, haven't you? I’ve seen the leers all night, despite me fucking you six hours ago. You crave my cock all the time right?” Howie hissed in Kevin’s ear, smirking seeing the nod. 

“Yes Howie” Kevin whined softly, neediness in his voice, wanting his hole filled with cum. 

“Good boy, that’s what I want” Howie continued slowly moving in and out of Kevin’s hole, knowing he was close. 

“Close Kev” Howie gasped out, as he tried to keep himself from exploding. 

“Howie….please” Kevin whimpered out, and after one final thrust, the younger man exploded into Kevin, filling his hole once again. 

“KEVIN” Howie growled into Kevin’s ears as he let his orgasm go. Kevin shuddered feeling Howie’s hot breath in his ear again. Howie rode out his orgasm, before pulling out, and wrapping his arms around Kevin. 

“Want some help with that Kev?” Howie asked, and Kevin shook his head. 

“No, I’ll take care of it in the morning. No need to bother you again, I’m good” red had filled Kevin’s cheeks after realizing what he had done. 

“Kevin Scott, let me help you love. I love how addicted you are to my cock, and trust me, I love yours as well. So please let me help you” Howie rolled Kevin carefully over, and put a hand around Kevin’s cock. 

Kevin reached down and pulled his hand off, shaking his head again. Howie looked up at him, wondering what was going through the older man’s head. Kevin pushed away, and got up. Howie’s eyes followed Kevin going into the bathroom, and he sighed softly hearing the door lock. 

“I can’t believe I did that again” Kevin sighed to himself, as he wrapped his hand around his cock, trying to get himself off as quickly as he could. He hated that he had been so damn needy again, and he was sure that Howie was going to stop their relations soon. It was getting to be ridiculous, at least in Kevin’s opinion.

Back in the bedroom, Howie closed his eyes as he tried to fall back asleep. He was hurt by Kevin’s actions, but he also understood that is how Kevin reacted to certain things. Howie knew there was nothing he could do. AJ closed the gap between them, and Howie felt the younger man’s back against his once again. 

“I’m sorry” Kevin whispered as he got back in bed five minutes later, and Howie just wrapped his arm around Kevin. He pulled the older man into his arms, ignoring the noise of protest from the green-eyed man. 

“Sleep, we will talk tomorrow” Howie breathed out, before falling asleep. Kevin fell into an uneasy sleep, knowing that the younger man was upset with him, but wouldn’t bring it back up until they were alone. Tension filled the night air, unbeknownst to the younger three. The plane continued its journey to Australia, the occupants inside wondering what would happen in the ensuing days, knowing they had three more continents to visit in the next two days. 


End file.
